


Breaking Up With Christine

by mthevlamister



Series: Everything about you is so beautiful [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And for her calling Jeremy a furry, Because she said, Boyf, I promised my girlfriend this, I'm weak for her, M/M, So now I have to write this, Trans Michael, Trans Michael Mell, because he is, boyf riends — Freeform, jeremy is a furry, riends, with a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "I want to be owned by Michael Mell."Or:Both boys are pining.





	Breaking Up With Christine

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I don't feel like writing this I remember my girlfriend and I'm like: oh..  
> Because I love her so much, she's really smart and nice and cute but most importantly nice! I'm writing this paragraph 'cause I told her I would. I love to listen to her sing and talk about her days and about her pets. I love to talk to her about headcanons (she puts up with me) and fanfics. I really really really love her and she's the boyf to my riends.

 

"Michaaaaaeeeel." 

"What?" 

"Michaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel." 

"What?!" 

"I'm cold!" 

"Ask Christine to cuddle with you!" 

"Fine I will." 

Michael Mell watched Jeremy walked over to Christine and smile, kissing her hand. She hugged him and they stayed like that with their friends. Michael was slightly away from the group; he wasn't actually friends with them, they didn't talk to him and he didn't talk to them. They all had a mutual love for Jeremy but that's it, no one really cared about Michael Mell. 

It was almost pathetic how many times Michael pushed Jeremy away so he could be with his friends and Michael could be alone; this was one of those times. 

He hated being alone. 

He heard them laughing at something Jenna said, Michael sighed before opening a sketchbook. He found that drawing made him feel better even if he was just a beginner. All his drawings were him and Jeremy as super-creature-hero things. He was actually okay with drawing, he reflected on this as he made his own face out of memory. His lips would twitch upwards as he saved the day, he would be raise one hand in the air, he would kiss Jeremy--

WOAH WOAH WOAH! 

"No." Michael whispered, shaking his head and erasing the evidence of his thoughts about being with his best friend. He quickly flipped through the sketchbook, finding every drawing of himself was always kissing someone who resembled Jeremy. It hurt a lot to see that he was just pining with no chance of his friend who was dating Christine. Jeremy was with Christine Canigula and they were both very happy and Michael was happy for them. He watched as Christine and Jeremy kissed and Brooke made an 'aw'.

Michael wished he could've been happy for them. 

~ ~ ~ 

Michael stayed away from Jeremy the next day which wasn't supposed to be a problem, Jeremy was always surrounded by friends. The keywords are 'supposed to be'. Jeremy got worried about Michael and stayed with him all day, even bringing his friends to sit with Michael at lunch. Michael did not need this on a Tuesday, he really really did not need this. 

"So, um, Michael right? What do you like to do?" Chloe asked, hoping they could sort of connect. 

"Collect retro stuff." Michael was not going to make it easy for anyone to connect with him. 

"Oh." 

Michael was silent as he saw Christine sit next to Jeremy, he stood up. "I'm heading to class early." 

"Michael it's in five minutes, you have time--" Jeremy tried but was cut off. 

"I'm, uh, failing." Michael said before rushing away. It was a lie and Jeremy knew it, Michael bragged about his grades all the time. When Michael left Jeremy hid his face in his arms. 

"He's so lying! Why is he ignoring me?" Jeremy asked. "Is it because I've been spending too much time with you guys?" 

"Maybe you should spend more time with him." Christine said softly. "We can not go out tonight, if that's what you want." 

"No, we should go out tonight Christine. I think he's just mad because he's um. . . He's. . . Oh god is it his time? He always gets annoyed with me during it." Jeremy sat up. "Shit, maybe I did something I can't blame everything he does on hormones. That's me being an idiot, right? Yeah it is." 

"His. . . time?" Jenna asked. "What time?" 

"You know, his time of the month--oh god you didn't know he had those fuck he's gonna kill me now!" Jeremy hid his face again. "Oh my god he's going to murder me just watch him!" 

The bell rang, signaling to the group it was time to go. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Christine I get so worried about him, his parents are supportive but what if the school isn't? What do I do then?" Jeremy complained on their date. Christine smiled nervously. 

"Jeremy, are you in love with Michael?" 

"WHAT?! No! No way, why would you say that! I don't think he has nice glasses, why are you saying that?" 

"I. . . didn't." Christine sighed. "Jeremy maybe we should break up." 

"Oh." 

"You have feelings for Michael, don't you?" 

". . . Yes." 

"Okay, you need to tell him." 

"He hates me." 

"No he doesn't." 

"Does to." 

"Does not." 

"Does!" 

"Does not!" 

"Michael was so mad at me earlier and I want to cry." Jeremy dropped the hating conversation in favor of complaining. 

"As much as I love to listen I just got broken up with, I'm calling Jenna to bring me ice cream. You can text me the rest, I need girl time." Christine rolled her eyes before leaving Jeremy alone. 

"I need boy time but my boy hates me." Jeremy mumbled before heading home. 

~ ~ ~ 

"And you're sure you two are friends?" 

"Yes Jake." 

"Christine are you okay?" 

"Oh I'm fine." 

"What about you Jeremy?" 

The group turned to the boy who was looking at Michael, squirming in his seat. Michael was ignoring him. Jeremy tapped his fingers against his desk before squirming more. Jeremy made a ball out of paper and threw it at Michael who ignored it. 

"I'll take that as a no." 

"Jeremy isn't okay." Christine sighed. "Michael is mad at him apparently." 

"He won't answer his phone." Jeremy whined. He was squirming even more than before, a trait he picked up after the SQUIP when he gets nervous. It calmed him down slightly but all Jeremy wanted to do was scream until Michael turned around. "Michael!" 

Michael sighed, turning around. "Yes Jer? Look man I have a test next period--" 

"I need help studying!" Jeremy hissed, moving closer. "Please?" 

"Why don't you ask Christine?" 

"Because she's mad at me." Jeremy lied. 

"What did you cheat with Chloe?" There was hatred in the words, Chloe made a loud gasp and Brooke looked like she was going to yell at Michael. Jeremy just laughed nervously, shaking his head. "Then why is she mad at you?" 

"We broke up--" 

"YOU WHAT?!" Michael got shushed by many people and the teacher glared. Michael grabbed Jeremy's shoulders. "What happened to your dream girl?! The girl you always wanted! I had to hear about her for years! What did she do?! Was she gross?! Was she mean?! What happened?!" 

"We just. . . I'm. . ." Jeremy faked crying, a trick he learned over the months. "I'm a mess!" Jenna scoffed but Michael ignored her and hugged Jeremy instead. 

"It's okay!" Michael cooed. "I'm here, shh, you're not a mess at all. Come on, let's go to the bathroom and clean you off okay?" Michael raised his hand, getting permission to take Jeremy to the bathroom to help him stop 'crying'. Jeremy smiled a bit, wiping his eyes of the 'tears' before following Michael out of the classroom. 

"Oh my god he's so dramatic. He just did all of that to get Michael?" Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"He's a drama queen." Jake said before they were all shushed. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I-I just was an idiot and we broke it off." Jeremy wasn't really lying, he was an idiot who was in love with his best friend and they did break it off because of that reason. It was totally the truth, just not every detail. "I-I'm sorry I was terrible and stupid!" 

"Jeremy you're fine." Michael smiled weakly, hugging Jeremy close. "Never say you're stupid. You're beautiful. Jer, everything about you is beautiful." 

"T-thanks Michael." Jeremy was expecting to get caught at this point but Michael was overcaring and loving. Michael was, for some reason, always there to wipe his tears and rub his back. Jeremy wondered if he ever got sick of it, but seemed that Michael enjoyed praising Jeremy and making the pain go away. "Um, can we go to your place after school? Can we play video games and eat?" 

"Yes, of course Jer." Michael put a hand on Jeremy's cheek. He rubbed his thumb in a circle on Jeremy's cheek, smiling more. Jeremy began to smile, putting a hand over Michael's. "You know, maybe you're better off without her." Michael leaned closer. 

"Y-yeah, maybe I am." Jeremy stammered, moving closer. They both went until their foreheads touched, keeping their position like that. "Player One? We should go back to class." 

"Yeah." Michael mumbled, pulling away. They both left, heading to class where Jeremy and Christine shared a look. Acting gave them both many things.

Jeremy's happened to be Michael in the moment.

~ ~ ~ 

"Ha! Turtle shell!" 

"Oh you fucking furry!" 

"Hey don't call me that just because you're mad." 

"Nya~" 

"I don't say nya!"

~ ~ ~ 

A week passed and Jeremy was slowly bringing Michael to the 'popular' table. Michael was quiet for the most part, keeping the quiet title until Jake said something really funny and Michael laughed the loudest, making everyone shut up to listen to the only noise from the boy they heard that week. Michael was practically crying, leaning on Jeremy. Now he was actually crying from laughter before falling off his chair onto the ground. Jeremy began to snicker, pointing at Michael and soon everyone was laughing with Michael, feeling almost natural. 

Michael finally stopped laughing, looking up at them all. "Help me up Jer." 

"Nah, you're okay." Jeremy smiled. He held out a hand anyway, smiling. 

Michael took it, smiling. He allowed Jeremy to pull him up before getting back to the table.

Michael and the squad still weren't friends.

~ ~ ~ 

"I want to grab his face and just kiss him!"

"I know Jeremy." 

"I want to just wear his hoodie and curl up in his bed and him to feel love!" 

"I know Jeremy." 

"Christine you don't understand, I want to be owned by Michael Mell." 

"Jeremy, what the heck?" 

"I don't even know."

~ ~ ~ 

It had been two weeks since Christine and Jeremy broke up and the SQUIP Squad(tm) all knew about Jeremy wishing for Michael to own him thanks to Christine telling Jenna. Jeremy would never be able to live that down, Rich would tease him all the time and Brooke would say it was simply him wanting Michael to be protective. Brooke didn't think that, she was just lying to herself. 

Michael had no idea about Jeremy wishing this, he was simply trying to not get too attached to anyone in the group in fear of being left again; Jeremy was the only exception, of course. Jeremy had been talking about how over winter break he and Michael would be staying home until Chloe mentioned a ski resort her parents owned, Jeremy said yes of course but Michael was hesitant. Chloe didn't really invite him, she just sort of invited Jeremy. Jeremy grabbed Michael, smiling. Chloe frowned for a second but began to smile again. 

Right. 

Michael still wasn't friends with them. 

~ ~ ~ 

"I just want to snuggle." 

"Jeremy you're rooming with him at my ski resort!" 

"I know Chlo but I just really really need to cuddle." 

"I'll get my parents to take out the second bed?" 

"You're the best." 

~ ~ ~ 

"There's only one bed?" Michael was horrified, yeah he and Jeremy shared a bed before but not when Michael had a crush on him. "W-want me on the couch?" 

"Let's just both sleep on the bed, we've done that before. You used to spoon me, remember?" 

"You complained because I laughed in my sleep!" 

"You also snore." 

"Yeah so I'm going to again!" 

"Well I'll have to deal with it anyway, might as well!" 

Michael nodded before sitting on the bed, they both arrived late and everyone was asleep. Jeremy smiled before sitting down, looking at Michael. Michael smiled weakly before laying down, allowing Jeremy to cuddle against him. "Michael do you not want to cuddle? I know I'm kind of not the best option for cuddling." 

"But?" There had to be a but, Jeremy always had an excuse. 

"Nothing, I'm not the best option. I'm not really soft or cuddly." 

"Jeremy you're the best for cuddling. I'm just not wearing my binder and I'm uncomfortable with cuddling." 

"I'm not really the best, and it's okay if you don't feel comfortable." 

"You totally are." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No--" 

Michael growled before pulling Jeremy close, making them both lie down. Jeremy blinked before smiling and closing his eyes. Michael buried his face into Jeremy's neck, both drifting off into sleep. 

~ ~ ~ 

"Michael want hot chocolate?" Jeremy asked, holding his up. "I don't really want the rest."

"Man I've been craving hot chocolate for seven million years I hate this so much." Michael smiled, taking it and sitting next to Jeremy. Jeremy was talking to Jenna whilst Brooke, Jake, and Chloe helped Rich order food. 

"Is it because you're on your period?" Jenna asked before covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Michael ohmygosh!" 

"Well I mean I am, how'd you know?" Michael's eyes widened. "Jeremy Heere you told them?!"

"I-it was an accident. I was ranting because you were upset with me and I mentioned it I'm sorry!" Jeremy stumbled over his words, looking up at Michael who was smiling a bit. 

"It was a mistake, I'm upset but it was a mistake. You think out loud a lot, don't worry." Michael said in a comforting tone. 

"God I love you." Jeremy hissed out before covering his mouth. 

Shit. 

Michael turned bright red. "Y-ya mean like friends?" 

Jeremy shook his head. 

"Oh. . . Oh god." 

"What'th up?" Rich came back with a strawberry milkshake. 

"Jeremy confessed." Jenna said in a cautious tone. 

Michael was frozen, looking at Jeremy. 

"Imsosorrymichaelididntmeantowhathaveidoneiveruinedourfriendship!" 

"I-I love you too." Michael breathed out. 

They stared at each other for four minutes while the group freaked out. After the fourth minute they hugged each other. 

They promised themselves they would never let go again.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't end things


End file.
